


Pokemon: Spirit 2 [Prelude]

by Luncheon



Series: Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luncheon/pseuds/Luncheon
Summary: A prologue for Pokemon: Spirit 2. Includes a quiz for choosing one of the starter Pokemon which may or may not be fun.If you would like to see the first Spirit and also stuff like the Pokedex, visit https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1fjnXevTRtFFwmyqjucjQsSsTwkm-BTxX?usp=sharing
Series: Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666114





	Pokemon: Spirit 2 [Prelude]

The portal has shattered; water spills onto your path. In its reflection are three rippling shapes, only one of them able to cross through the surface and stay by your side. 

The portal pierces its dormancy. It's no longer enough to choose; your lifelong bond must be fate. What then, decides your path?

**It’s the holidays! Where would you like to go?**

>The ocean (+3 B, +1 A)

>A bustling city (+ 1 A, +1 C, -1 B)

>Anywhere (+4 C)

**You discover an uninhabited yet beautiful island. Your next step is to…**

>Enjoy it then return home, never mentioning it again (+2 B)

>Live there (+4 C)

>Find a way to benefit off the island (+2 A, -1 B)

**It’s a pleasant day at the beach. How do you feel?**

>Kind of tired… (+2 A, + 2B)

>I’ve got one more swim in me (+3 A, +1 B)

>Really great (+2 B, +1 A, +1 C)

>I’d like to go home soon.... (+3 C, +1 B)

**Are there many things you'd like to do?**

>I keep one goal in mind (+ 3 A, +1 B, -1 C)

>I have too many responsibilities already (+ 3 B)

>Always (+3 C)

**Someone has severely wronged you. Do you…**

>Confront them head-on (+3 A)

>Use your wits to get revenge (+3 B)

>Find a way to erase the consequences without endangering yourself (+2 C, -1 A)

**If it was possible, would you want to bring someone back from the grave?**

>No. Let them rest (+3 B, -1 A)

>Yes. I miss them… (+3 A, +2 C)

>It will never be possible (+1 A, +1 B)

**You’re here for a…**

>Good time (+3 C, +1 A)

>Long time (+2 A, +1 B)

**How do you feel about your childhood?**

>Wouldn’t trade it (+3 A)

>Don’t have too many fond memories (+2 B, +1 A)

>I’m still living in mine (+2 C)

**Whatever happened to your childhood friend?**

>We went our separate ways (+3 C, +2 B)

>We’re still friends (+3 A)

>I never had someone like that (+4 B)

**Out of these, which makes you the angriest?**

>A promise that is never held up to (+3 C)

>The inability for some to ever take action (+3 A)

>A sense of apathy for most of the world (+2 B)

**What is the state of the world?**

>It’s regressing (+3 B, +1 A)

>It’s improving (+1 C, +1 A)

>It has its ups and downs (+3 C)

**What do you wish to accomplish later in life?**

>I’m not sure, but I have high hopes for myself (+2 C)

>The chance to make someone’s life even just a little better (+3 C, + 2 B)

>To pass on success to the rest of my family (+3 A)

**Would you change anything about yourself, if you could?**

>No. And I mean it (+ 4 A)

>Don’t get me started (+ 2 B)

>There’s always been that one thing hanging over my head… (+ 2 C)

**Do you regret being born?**

>Honestly, sometimes. Life is a lot to live up to (+2 C, + 1 B)

>I did once, but never again. I learned a lot (+3 B, + 2 A)

>It’s personal. I still have many years left to decide my answer (+3 C, +1 A)

**And what, recipient of the water, is your name?**

>Karic

Your name was cast out into the environment. The portal parts its waterfall… a

>Grankenstil (A)

>Morgetta (B)

>Vulfrost (C)

comes through. A bond that cannot be broken rises from standing water. One called to a home in a pocket, one cutting through a forest, the trainer rests their head against their partner. 

\---

_ Omens of Life - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 _

_ [The player completes the water’s quiz. The screen displays a rippling, watery background while it gives out questions like the Mystery Dungeon series. Feel free to take the quiz yourself, but you don’t have to!] _

\---

Newspapers and flyers spread out on the dirty floor, collecting dust and irritation. A certain one on the top of one certain pile, black and white with a slightly ripped left corner, read: “NASTROND TAKES HOLD - SINNOH UPROOTED.” The picture in the upper half gazed upon a lonely airship. Other newspapers in the lower layers displayed similar pictures, also lots of scenes in the different regions other than Endeima.

The TV - old, heavy, dusty - continued to flicker on the dresser. Its program changed; a Luxury Ball soundlessly spun onto the screen, splitting it apart. After the titles following it faded in the same gap of silence, two reporters cleared their throats and adjusted how they sat, including the Mr. Mime in between them. 

“Welcome back. I’m Sakanari and this is Toushan and Mimi.” He seemed to end his sentences in a half-question, not exactly confident. “I’m afraid more bad news falls upon us. Earlier today, Sinnoh's Veilstone City was torn apart due to its possession of the historic meteorites, and the notorious group Nastrond seems to be to blame.”

“The reports of capture trace back to the events in Kalos two months ago, also filled with invasions and worry,” continued the woman sitting on the left side. “Nastrond began their conquest there, sending airships onto Geosenge Town, where Team Flare set up their base of operations a few years ago.”

“Mi…” muttered the Pokemon.

“The International Police Force continues to do everything in their power to combat Nastrond,” carried Sakanari. “But recently gaining attention is a certain rebel group traveling across regions, starting fights throughout the cities of interest. The police force threatens to actually place a warrant of arrest on these members due to disruptions of peace; however, much is still unknown.”

Toushan shuffled her stack of paper and tried to speak in an optimistic tone. “In other news… Gym Leader Skyla- or, just Skyla I should say, announced her retirement as a Leader. Here is footage from Unova’s news team, taken from in front of her late Gym.”

A camera shook as many shoes hit the asphalt, rushing to be in range of an irritated Skyla standing outside her warehouse’s door. She still wore her Gym Leader getup, which the camera took special note of for a second. 

“Skyla, could you tell us why you’re retiring?” demanded a female reporter extending her mic, somewhat hard to make out amidst the rest of the rushed chatter and scurrying. 

“Skyla, is there someone planned to take over your Gym?”

“I’m leaving my position as a Gym Leader to focus on my career as a pilot.” said Skyla. “And no, there is no one here to take over…” She started to part the crowd as she walked away. 

“Skyla, are you still staying in Mistralton City?!”

“Is there a love interest involved-”

Karic shut off the TV. That was enough rambling.

It was already so late. He picked the remote off of his red and yellow quilt and set it on the ancient nightstand next to him. He twisted off the lantern and let the night sky pour in.


End file.
